Apostar fuerte
by Maruy-chan
Summary: Lo que más deseo es volver a conquistarte. Y pienso poner todo mi armamento en ello. Pienso apostarlo todo. Apostar fuerte por ti" UA NaruSasu MinaIta SaiSaku NejiHina KakaIru ShikaTema SasoDei Lemon y más...creo XD
1. Prólogo

_Bueno¡¡¡¡aquí llego de nuevo!!!! Para fastidiaros con otro nuevo fic. Esta vez será uno más largo de lo acostumbrado (o eso pretenderé XD). Todo esto comenzó debido a un trueque_

_que hice con RukiaU. Ella me hacía un fic YonIta (Sigo esperando pedazo de mala persona) y yo le hacía a ella un NaruSasu lemon. Lo cierto es que pretendía concevir una historia que durase un ONESHOT pero me llegó esta idea a la cabeza y fui incapaz de quitármela de encima. Así que: Aquí teneis._

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, menos la historia. Que la creé yo y solo yo. Los personajes son cortesía de Masashi Kishimoto, el cual ha creado una pedazo serie y se esta haciendo de oro (El muy...)_

_Advertencias: Bueno empecemos: UA (Universo Alternativo) Yaoi (Amor entre hombres) Het (Amor entre ambos sexos) Lemon (Sexo[Mucho)_

_Parejas: Sólo para preveniros que luego no quiero sorpresas. NaruSasu (Si Naruto será seme), YonIta (No me puedo resistir [para los que no lo sepan: YondaimeXItachi) SaiSaku, NejiHina, ShikaTema, KakaIru, SasoDei (Rulzzzzz) Unas pocas insinuaciones de GaaNaru y SaiNaru._

**_En fin Ruki. Aquí me tienes. Ahora tienes que seguir con "El problema de Itachi"._**

**_¡ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE! _**

* * *

Prólogo: Recuerdos Lejanos 

Los sonidos de los aviones despegando y aterrizando no llegaban al interior del aeropuerto gracias a los fuertes cristales insonorizadores que protegían a las persona en su interior. Estas a penas se percataban de ese hecho debido al incesante trajín de maletas, retrasos y carreras que llevaban de un lado a otro. Tampoco es que los anuncios del estilo: "Atención señores pasajeros el vuelo Alfa 735 con destino Hawái va a efectuar sus salida por el muelle 2" dejasen oír mucho y más si los turistas hablaban entre sí.

-¡Ah, qué bien¡Por fin en Konoha!- dijo un hombre de unos 27 años echándose el largo pelo negro hacia atrás de forma creída. Muchos de los viajeros que allí facturaban su equipaje se le quedaron mirando con los ojos como platos al reconocerle. Ese hombre pálido de largos mechones azabaches y ojos negros con ojeras escondidos detrás de unas gafas de sol era el famoso actor Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi estiró los brazos con infinito gusto mientras esperaba a alguien que iba más atrás cargado con un maletín, una maleta mediana y dos el doble de grande. Sus cabellos azulados se movían al compás que él, crenado el efecto de péndulo.

-Itachi, podrías ayudar un poco para variar. No te morirás ¿sabes?- se quejó Sasuke dejando las dos maletas gigantes en el suelo.

-Te he dicho millones de veces que me llames nii-san, acentúa tu violabilidad (N/A¿Existe esa palabra?)- pronunció el mayor con una sonrisa autosuficiente en su bello rostro-. Además no tengo que arriesgar mi físico por dos maletas innecesarias.

Sasuke sonrió.

-¡Ah, bueno¡Si son innecesarias!- Dicho esto se fue, dejando al pelinegro con sus maletas.

-¿QUÉ¡Ototo-kun¡No me dejes solo!- Al ver cómo un grupo de chicas le miraba con ojos brillantes, agarró las dos maletas y salió de allí por patas alcanzando a su hermano en la puerta. Este se había quedado mirando a la nada.

A aquella ciudad le ligaban tantos recuerdos que no sabía ni cual empezar a recordar. Los coches iban y venían de un lado al otro, llenando la calle de ruido de motores y bocinas. Itachi dejó sus dos maletas en el suelo y miró a su alrededor, buscando un taxi.

-¡Taxi!- gritó levantando la mano. Todos los coches pasaban de largo incluso con el actor haciendo aspavientos con los brazos mientras daba saltitos en la acera. A Sasuke le apareció una gotita de sudor en la frente y miró hacia otro lado-. JODER- gritó Itachi enfadado-¿Es que no hay transporte público libre en esta ciudad o qué?

Nada más decir esas palabras un coche negro y moderno se paró justo frente a él. Mientras el Uchiha mayor lo miraba como fuese un extraño ser de otro planeta, la puerta del conductor se abrió y de ella salió una brillante cabellera rosa.

-¿Buscan transporte caballeros?- preguntó con una radiante sonrisa. Sasuke se la devolvió y se acercó a ella.

-Veo que recibiste mi mensaje, Sakura- comentó el peliazul sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y dejando la maleta en el suelo. El pelinegro puso los ojos como platos.

-Omg… ¿Esta es la pequeña Sakurita?

Una venita apareció en la frente de la pelirrosa y se dirigió al actor con mirada furiosa.

-¿"Pequeña Sakurita"?- preguntó con sus hermosos ojos verdes fijos en él. Itachi retrocedió un paso.

-Es obvio que ya no lo eres. Menudo cambiazo.

Sakura suspiró, intentando relajarse. Se dirigió al maletero y, con la ayuda de los dos Uchiha, metieron las maletas en él. Luego se subieron al coche y la Haruno arrancó, dirección a la mansión Uchiha.

-Y bueno¿qué tal tú?- preguntó Itachi a Sakura con verdadero interés, girándose en el asiento del copiloto para mirar directamente a la joven.

-Pues…estoy en 4º de medicina, trabajo como camarera y doy clases de King Boxing- respondió cómo si nada atenta al semáforo en el que se había parado.

Tanto Sasuke, en el asiento trasero, como Itachi fliparon en colores al oír a la chica soltar esa retahíla con tal naturalidad. Cuando Sakura aceleró los dos se echaron un poco hacia atrás debido al movimiento.

-Perfecto. Muy bien Sakura- la alabó Sasuke con una sonrisa. Su hermano mayor se giró en su asiento para mirarlo como si estuviese mal de la mollera.

-Pero entonces ¿cuándo respiras, comes y duermes?- inquirió con vocecita graciosa.

La pelirrosa lanzó una sonrisa de circunstancias a Sasuke a través del retrovisor. Este se la devolvió con cara del tipo: "Es así, no intentes cambiarlo".

-Por cierto, Sasuke- llamó la chica cambiando de marcha y sin quitar la vista del frente, atenta al tráfico (N/A: Para ser conductor de primera…)

-Dígame, doctora- contestó Sasuke con una sonrisita.

La risa mal disimulada de Itachi llenó el coche de la pelirrosa. Esta volvió a dirigir su mirada al Uchiha menor, ignorando por completo al moreno.

-Quería decirte que tienes una forma muy curiosa de cumplir tus promesas.

Él no le respondió. A decir verdad ni siquiera se inmutó por lo que había dicho. Se encogió de hombros y empezó a mirar por la ventana con los pensamientos puestos en el ya archiconocido pasado.

FLASHBACK.

Como cada día, Sasuke se dirigió al bar dónde normalmente se reunía Sakura, Sai, Naruto y él. Se sentó en la misma mesa de siempre, quitándose las gafas de sol y sintiendo cómo las chicas de siempre le miraban con una mezcla de adoración y deseos nada sanos…al menos para él. Tosió levemente. Había estado más de una semana enfermo durante la cual Sakura no había dejado que nadie le visitase. Eso incluía a su rubio favorito.

Justo esos pensamientos pasaban por la mente del atractivo moreno cuando un borrón naranja y amarillo se abalanzó sobre él haciendo que sus brazos rodeasen su cintura y su cara quedase justo en el hueco de su cuello.

-¡Sasuke-teme, dattebayo¡Te he echado mucho de menos, bastardo!- la voz chillona, el olor a ramen y su para nada discreto saludo, como que les estaba mirando todo el condenado bar, le hicieron vez a Sasuke que el que se había tirado sobre él era su adorable kitsune. Un leve sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas. Todas la mujeres les miraban pensando cosas raras pero para nada erróneas ya que, efectivamente, él y Naruto eran pareja.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese reaccionar a tiempo, Sakura quitó al rubio del regazo del moreno cogiéndole de la oreja y chillándole en ella.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre tirarse encima de Sasuke-kun mientras no está recuperado del todo?

El pobre Uzumaki intentaba liberar su oreja de esa bestia parda que tenía por amiga, con dos lagrimones cayéndole de los ojos.

-Itaeeeeee ¡Sakura-chan¡Eso duele, dattebayo!

-Así es como me gusta Sakura: bestia y abusona en todo momento .

La incorporación de una cuarta voz en la conversación hizo que Naruto y Sakura se separasen, esta última mirando a Sai con obvias intenciones.

-Un capón…te mereces un buen capón- susurró la chica arremangándose el jersey rosa que llevaba puesto.

El moreno se sentó a un lado de Sasuke mientras que el rubio se sentaba frente a él. Sakura ocupó el lugar que restaba mirando al moreno que tenía frente a él con cara de odio.

-Sakura…-le reprendió el otro moreno clavando en ella sus profundos ojos negros.

La chica frunció el labio de forma mona y se cruzó de brazos, dolida. Naruto sonrió. Si es que Sasuke podía con todos…pero no con él. Sonrió aún más. Seguro que esa noche el moreno querría tomarse la revancha después de una semana en inactividad. Pero no podría con él…nunca podía. Era demasiado… ¿Cómo denominarlo? Demasiado ukil.

Miró a Sasuke, este le devolvió la mirada. No cabía la menor duda. Con esa mirada le estaba pidiendo a gritos un buen polvo. Se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Si seguía así se iba a excitar antes de tiempo. Le dedicó su típica sonrisa zorruna, él le devolvió una arrogante a la cual le tenía totalmente acostumbrado.

-Bueno, Sasuke-teme. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, dattebayo?- le preguntó el rubio con doble sentido.

-Creo que me has pegado algo porque hoy me siento bastante…juguetón.

Menos mal que era moreno y el rubor no se le notaba demasiado…porque si no…

-Aparte quería hablaros de una interesantísima llamada que he recibido hoy a primera hora.

Sus tres compañeros se inclinaron para oír más.

-Cuenta Uchiha-bastardo- indicó Sai. Sasuke, acostumbrado a sus provocaciones no le hizo ni el menor caso y se dirigió especialmente a Naruto y Sakura.

-Era mi hermano.

Los otros dos miraron a Sasuke entre la sorpresa y la alegría.

-¿Itachi-san?- cuestionó Naruto. El Uchiha enarcó una ceja, divertido.

-¿Acaso tengo otro hermano, usuratonkachi?- respondió preguntando y con una gran carga irónica. Naruto se enfurruñó y miró a otro lado.

-¡Hace siglos que no le vemos!- exclamó Sakura, ignorando por completo el intercambio que se traían sus compañeros-. ¿Cómo está¿Qué tal su trabajo?

Sasuke levantó una mano para parar las interminables preguntas de la pelirrosa.

-Bien. Pero me propuso algo- el moreno tomó aire. Ahora venía lo difícil. La azulada mirada de Naruto se volvió a clavar en la suya, animándole a continuar. Agradeció interiormente ese ánimo-. Me propuso ir a vivir con él para poder ir a alguna universidad buena.

Sakura abrió la boca cómo si fuese un buzón de correos, Naruto puso los ojos como platos y Sai miró al Uchiha con evidente envidia.

-Te odio, Uchiha-bastardo.

El nombrado le miró con superioridad.

-Eso ya lo sabía. Hago todo lo posible para que me odies.

-Pero¿para vivir para siempre?

Esa pregunta había salido de los labios de Naruto el cual miraba a Sasuke más firmemente y seriamente de lo que había mirado a nadie jamás. Ese simple gesto bastó para que a Sasuke le revolviesen los remordimientos. Sabía que se iba a encontrar resistencia por parte de sus amigos y, sobretodo, por parte de su zorrito. Pero…esa mirada…

-Compréndelo, Naruto- le pidió el peliazul de forma desesperada. Era su último recurso. No quería perder esa oportunidad, pero le dolía separarse de él-. Es mi gran oportunidad.

Naruto explotó.

-Lo comprendo. Pero¡no lo acepto, dattebayo!- exclamó con rabia contenida. Se fue del bar con todas las miradas fijas en él. Sasuke suspiró, hastiado.

-Ese dobe. No puede hacer un mutis silencioso como todas las personas normales y corrientes…- rezongó por lo bajo levantándose. Estaba dispuesto a seguir al Uzumaki. Al menos debía explicarle los motivos de porque aceptar esa propuesta. Se despidió cordialmente de Sai y Sakura y salió de allí pitando. La pelirrosa clavó un codo en la mesa y dirigió sus ojos verdes a los negros de Sai.

-Recuérdame que nunca tenga pareja.

FIN FLASHBACK.

-Ya hemos llegado.

El anuncio de Sakura sacó a Sasuke de sus pensamientos. Ese recuerdo era tan vivo que parecía un recuerdo reciente. Nada más lejos de la realidad, hacía cuatro años que eso había ocurrido. Cuatro. Se decía rápido pero denotaban un gran periodo de tiempo.

Se bajó del coche, aún circunspecto mientras Itachi se desperezaba y miraba la mansión por primera vez en seis años.

-Vaya. Esto sigue igual de viejo que la última vez que lo vi.

Sakura sonrió.

-Entre todos contratamos a alguien para que la limpiase y la mantuviese intacta. Desde que Sasuke-kun se fue nadie ha vivido en ella- comentó sacando las maletas con ayuda de Itachi-. Lo cual quiere decir que tampoco hay comida, así que os toca comprar- cerró el maletero-. Cómo comprenderéis yo no pensaba usar parte de mi mínimo sueldo que gasto para la universidad y las clases en dar de comer a dos bakas como vosotros.

Itachi la miró, dolido.

-Eso es un golpe bajo, Sakura.

La pelirrosa se dirigió a la puerta de conductor.

-Se siente. Haber nacido más hábiles- dijo mirando a Itachi fijamente-. Mañana por la noche hay una fiesta de disfraces para celebrar el compromiso de Shikamaru y Temari. ¿Vendréis?

Al Uchiha mayor le brillaron los ojos.

-Siiiiiiii. FIESTAAAAA- gritó Itachi como un poseso. Sasuke le miró como si estuviese loco.

-De verdad, Sakura, no creo que sea una buena ide…

No pudo terminar la frase, Itachi se lo prohibió tapando su boca con la mano.

-Sakura no hagas caso a mi ototo-baka. Iremos. Yo me ocuparé de que este introvertido y borde de pacotilla vaya disfrazado- miró a su hermano con un brillito malvado en los ojos. Por un momento Sakura y Sasuke habrían jurado que sus ojos se volvían de un brillante color rojo sangre-. Y creo que tengo una ligera idea de que disfraz llevará.

Sasuke se encogió del terror mientras Sakura le miraba con compasión.

-No… cualquier cosa menos ese.

-Kukukuku estarás monísimo, Sasu-chan.

Sakura huyó con el coche a velocidad de vértigo y Sasuke tragó saliva. Que Kami le ayudase.

* * *

_Pobre Sasuke. A veces me da pena y todo (Muy pocas, a decir verdad)_.

_En el próximo capítulo aparecerá Naruto, una embarazadísima Hinata y se descubrirá el motivo que impulsó a Itachi a probar suerte en el cine e irse de Konoha._

¿A que me dejais reviews? .


	2. Capitulo 1

_Perdónperdónperdónperdónperdón._

_No ha podido actualizar hasta ahora por culpa de los exámenes. Juro que no vovlerá a suceder (hasta los exámenes de 3ª evaluación y selectividad por supuesto) pero quiero intentar publicar uno por semana o cada dos semanas._

_Weno gracias a todos los que me han dejado review y ahora si: Que os guste el primer cap!!! _

* * *

Capítulo 1

Con R de Reencuentro.

El despertador sonó por décimo quinta vez y, aún así, Naruto pasó de él como de la coloquialmente denominada mierda. De un golpe hizo callar al ruidoso reloj y hundió de nuevo su rubia cabeza en la almohada. Se estaba tan a gusto en la cama que por mucho que hubiese quedado con Hinata de allí no le iba a mover ni Dios. Ni siquiera su editor diciendo que su columna volvía a hacer que el periódico se quedase sin ejemplares. Bueno…puede que en ese caso se lo pensase…

-¡NARUTO!-gritó una potente voz haciendo que saltase de la cama como un resorte. Miró a su alrededor, asustado, con cara de sueño, unos bóxers puestos sólo y el pelo rubio revuelto. Tsunade le miró con los brazos en jarras mientras Sai le miraba con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-¡Tsunade oba-chan¿Estás mal de la cabeza¡Pensé que nos atacaban, dattebayo!

-Menos mal que Sakura me avisó de que te despertase para que llegases a tiempo.

Naruto miró a la mujer con evidente hastío.

-Malditas seáis. Entre tú, Sakura-chan y el pesado de Sai no me dejáis en paz, dattebayo- se quejó poniendo morritos.

-Voy a hacer que no he oído nada…-inquirió Sai sin perder la sonrisa. Naruto suspiró y miró a los dos ocupas.

-Bueno, si os vais, quizás me pueda vestir-dijo el rubito mientras cogía las cosas necesarias para el baño. Sai abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Tsunade le cogió de la oreja y le sacó de la habitación a rastras. El kitsune agradeció interiormente ese hecho y se dirigió a su baño.

Desde hacía dos años, poco después de que empezasen a vivir juntos, Sakura y Sai le habían "obligado" a ir a vivir con él. En un principio el Uzumaki se negó en rotundo, pero vivir solo le daba malos recuerdos y la mayoría de ellos sobre su vida en el instituto…y sobre cierto moreno.

Cuando Sasuke y él cortaron, Sakura, Sai e Hinata actuaron como bote salvavidas para él. Se dedicaron a entretenerle, a quedar con él y a darle una buena colleja si le entraba melancolía. Gracias a ellos había vuelto a ser él mismo en un tiempo record…al menos de su habitación para fuera. Aún recordaba el tacto del Uchiha mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. Y, después de todos esos años, aún seguía soñando que volvía a su lado, diciéndole que lo sentía.

….

-¿Hola?-preguntó Sakura entrando en la casa, con un periódico en la mano. No le extrañó que Naruto no hubiese ido corriendo a saludarla, pero que Sai no le diese un susto de muerte como solía hacer…Si lo hubiese pensado antes seguramente no habría aparecido de repente Sai en su campo de visión, dándole otro susto.

-¡Hola:).

La pelirrosa pegó un brinco digno de verse y miró a su novio con una mezcla de odio y desdén.

-¡Maldito…!- Intentó alcanzarle para darle uno de sus temidos puñetazos, pero Sai fue más rápido y le dio un beso en los labios que la dejó colgando entre el cielo y la tierra. Dejó caer el periódico y rodeó el cuello de Sai con sus brazos, dejándose llevar. Sai acabó con el beso con un leve toque en los labios y miró a su chica con una mirada llena de ternura y pasión.

-¿Ha vuelto?- inquirió el moreno sin decir a quien se refería. Sin embargo la Haruno le entendió a la perfección y asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de darle otro beso, separarse de él y coger el periódico.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?- Se dirigió y se sentó en la mesa, seguida de Sai-. Tengo que hablar con él sobre su artículo.

………...

Se metió en la ducha, completamente desnudo y abrió el grifo (N/A: Quien fuera gota de agua…). Todavía recordaba una de sus últimos momentos con él.

FLASHBACK

(N/A: Si este fic va a estar plagadito de ellos y en más de uno va a haber "temita". No sé si me explico…)

Su rápida huída del bar había terminado abruptamente en un parque vecinal. Era bastante tarde, pero los niños seguían jugando con la arena y riendo entre ellos. Naruto se sentó en un columpio y se cogió de las cadenas.

No lo podía creer…Era imposible…Sasuke le dejaba. Era algo tan doloroso y surrealista que todavía seguía intentando recuperarse del golpe.

Nunca había tenido parejas que le durasen mucho. Es más, ninguna había durado más de una semana con él. La excusa que siempre le daban era que tanta hiperactividad acababa cansando en un periodo muy corto de tiempo. Eso le dolía como nunca, ya que él era así y no podía hacer nada por cambiar ese hecho. Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke y él, debido a un error, empezaron a salir juntos y duraron dos meses, Naruto sintió como algo cálido se adueñaba de él. Había durado más que ninguna otra pareja, y eso era importante para él.

De repente noto como algo le tiraba del pantalón y bajó la cabeza. Un niño de unos tres años le miraba sonriente. El rubio no dijo nada. El niño tenía pelo castaño café y largo y unos ojos totalmente negros que parecían calarle hasta el alma (N/A: Haku!!). Naruto le miró con curiosidad. El niño le dejó una flor amarilla en el regazo y salió corriendo hacia el tobogán, dónde jugaban los que parecían ser sus amigos. Naruto cogió la flor, sorprendido y sonrió con ternura.

Una suave voz ronca e increíblemente sexy le sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que sus pelos se pusiesen como escarpias.

-Casi estoy por sentirme celoso- susurró Sasuke en un lugar cercano a su hombro izquierdo. Naruto se irguió, con orgullo. No cedería. No…no lo haría. Como seme que era no se dejaría engatusar por el uke.

Sasuke le miró intensamente. Esta vez sabía que con voz melosa y toques sensuales no conseguiría nada, como normalmente ocurría. Se dio por vencido y se sentó en el otro columpio, iniciando un leve balanceo hacia adelante y atrás.

-Dobe… El que me vaya a la capital no significa nada…-murmuró Sasuke mirando distraídamente al niño que antes se había acercado a Naruto. Este giró levemente la cabeza intentando comprender que quería decir Sasuke con eso. Bueno…la verdad era que si tenía una ligera idea sobre de que podría ir la cosa…pero no se quería arriesgar con sus suposiciones. Sasuke significaba mucho para él, y no sabía qué le pasaría a él si se llegasen a separar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sasuke-teme?-susurró a su vez Naruto, de forma queda y pausada, intentando mantener la quietud que se había instalado entre ellos.

-Que no quiero cortar contigo, que vendré siempre que pueda y que te llamaré todos los días- dijo Sasuke rápidamente, intentando con ello disimular su sonrojo. El Uzumaki no pudo más que sonreír. Sasuke añadió-. Obviamente no esperes que en la época de exámenes te responda mucho a tus llamadas ni venga todos los fines de semana, usuratonkachi.

Ese insulto acabó con la tranquilidad entre ellos dos y Naruto le miró con arrogancia entre las cadenas de los dos columpios y cogió carrerilla para empezar a balancearse.

-Prométeme que si vuelves a vivir aquí seré el primero con el contactarás, independientemente de cómo este nuestra relación-pidió el rubio con la mirada todavía fija en su compañero pelinegro. Sasuke sonrió a su vez, encariñado por lo infantil de su rubio compañero. Cogió carrerilla para balancearse y respondió a su amante con un:

-Lo prometo, dobe.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Mientras salía de la ducha recordaba aún como había acabado esa conversación. Habían hecho una competición a ver quien llegaba más alto en su columpio. Acabó ganando el peliazul, con lo cual Naruto tuvo que rascarse sus bolsillos e invitarle a cenar. La cena consistió en ramen, para desgracia del moreno.

Sonrió delicadamente, mientras se ponía un vaquero y una camiseta de manga corta. Sasuke odiaba el ramen, pero no podía evitar rendirse cuando veía su cara de eterna ilusión. Habían sido buenos momentos para él. Pero…Un golpe en la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos, y la voz de Tsunade se hizo oír.

-NARUTO.

El rubio se irguió mirándose en el espejo. Sus ojos azules destilaban determinación. Esa época había terminado. Quizás no de la forma que más esperaban él y el moreno, pero eso había acabado.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras de tres en tres. Sai y Sakura se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente, esta última leyendo ensimismada el periódico. El rubio iba a saludar cuando recibió una fuerte colleja de parte de Tsunade.

-La próxima vez que tardes tanto en cambiarte te quedas sin descendencia. ¿Me has oído?

-¡Haiii Tsunade baa-chan!- gimió Naruto con unas cascadas recorriéndole las mejillas con marcas zorrunas.

Sai miró a los dos rubios con una de sus falsas sonrisas y siguió desayunando tranquilamente, mientras que Sakura, por su parte, dejó el periódico a un lado y miró a su amigo.

-Naruto- por su tono de voz Naruto creyó que le iba a decir algo horrible, como que se había muerto alguien o algo así que prestó toda su atención-, este es el mejor artículo que has escrito nunca.

El kitsune se puso colorado debido al cumplido y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

-¿El del Arco Iris¡¡¡Si lo escribí en un segundo, dattebayo!!!- exclamó hecho un auténtico tomatito. Como le daba vergüenza se fue corriendo hacia la entrada y gritó una despedida desde ella-. ¡Llego tarde a comprar con Hinata!¡Luego nos vemos, dattebayo!

Cerró de golpe la puerta y Tsunade miró a Sakura al oír eso.

-¿Tan bueno es?- preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

-¿Recuerdas los relatos que escribía antes de que Sasuke se marchase de Konoha?- Tsunade asintió. Sakura prosiguió-. Pues es mejor que estos.

……………

-¡Hinata-chan!- gritó Naruto al llegar al punto de encuentro. La muchacha se giró sonriéndole con un rostro radiante.

-¡Naruto-kun!- saludó apoyando sus brazos sobre su voluminosa barriga con gesto protector. Naruto la miró con ternura. Hacía ya unos dos años de Neji y ella habían empezado a salir, uno que se casaron e Hinata ya estaba de ocho meses, a punto de salir de cuentas y nerviosa como nunca. Cuando la morena anunció su embarazo, la mayoría se sorprendió y alguno que otro hizo la bromita de que Neji tenía prisa por tener hijos, pero todos les felicitaron de todo corazón. Naruto por su parte, ofreció a Hinata ayudarla en todo lo que pudiese. Y ahí estaba, ultimando las compras antes del día D.

Naruto la saludó con un beso en la mejilla ante lo cual la joven de ojos blancos se sonrojó como una cereza madura. Hinata aún no se acostumbraba a que Naruto se mostrase tan solícito con ella, después de todo el había sido el amor de su infancia hasta que sus tiernos ojos se posasen sobre su atractivo marido. Al rubio siempre le había hecho gracia ese hecho.

Entraron al supermercado con una sonrisa en la cara y hablando de nimiedades. Por esos pequeños momentos el rubio había conseguid sobrevivir y no recordar al dueño completo que sus pensamientos. La morena siempre le había llevado de compras quisiese o no, después de todo siempre había sido su mejor amiga junto con Sakura. Había tenido un horario repartido entre Sai, Sakura y ella: lunes, acompañaba a Sakura a su clase de King Boxing por la tarde, si no lo hacía, la pelirrosa practicaba con él; martes, clase de dibujo con Sai; miércoles, pasear con Hinata; jueves, otra vez King Boxing con Sakura; viernes, repaso de lo dado durante toda la semana en la universidad con Sai, sábado, de compras con Hinata; y por último el domingo día de comida "familiar" con Sai, Sakura e Hinata.

A pesar de que ya no necesitaba tanta distracción como antes, normalmente se mantenía esa estructura. Recogía a Sakura de King Boxing, los viernes Sai le daba ideas para su artículo semanal, el sábado compraba con Hinata y el domingo comía con ellos y Neji.

-Naruto-kun- preguntó Hinata enseñándole un babi de lo más mono y pidiéndole su opinión. Naruto miró de forma crítica el babi.

-Es muy bonito, dattebayo- contempló con los ojos azules entrecerrados, inquisidores. La morena rio y le dio un suave golpe en su hombro.

-Sé sincero- le regañó de forma cariñosa. El rubio le acarició su hombro, como respuesta a su golpe.

-Cómpralo si te gusta. A fin de cuentas¡qué sé yo de niños, dattebayo!- rio levantándose un poco.

Pronto comprendió que había sido un terrible error. Puesto que, no sabía si era su imaginación que le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada, si estaba viendo alguien parecido o si era él de verdad, pero se encontró con una mirada negra al fondo del pasillo. Una mirada que conocía muy bien, al igual que al hombre que la poseía.

Hinata vio cómo se quedaba estático, mirando hacia el final del pasillo. Justo en ese punto se encontraba un hombre de unos 24 años de edad, pálido, con pelo negro y reflejos azulados y unos pozos negros y profundos como ojos.

Sasuke Uchiha miraba una lista con una cesta en una mano sin percatarse de la presencia de Naruto e Hinata, hasta que alzó la vista buscando algo y vio a los dos mirándole fijamente, como si fuese un fantasma.


	3. Capítulo 2

_Weno!! Por fin he podido continuar con el fic. Estas semanas he estado muy liada y apenas he tenido tiempo para hacer nada que no fuese estudiar. Espero que no hayais esperado mucho (los pocos que me leeis XD)_

_No os molesto más. Sólo deciros que empezaré con una serie de siete one shots llamada; Los siete pecados, pordéis imaginaros de que irá la cosa no??_

* * *

Con M de Motivo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la mansión Uchiha empezaba a despertar de lo que había parecido ser un gran letargo. Las persianas estaban subidas y se veía actividad dentro. Claro que lo que también se veía era como torrentes de polvo salían por las ventanas abiertas y la puerta. Mientras tanto, en el interior de la mansión se oía una alegre cancioncilla resonando por todos los rincones.

-Me miraste con ojos de gacelaaaaa, cuando fui a visitarte en mi seiscieeeeeeeentooooos. Me pusiste cara de panteeeeeeeraaaaa, cuando viste aquel coche tan pequeeeeeeñoooo. (N/A: Estoooo…sí. Es el Tractor amarillo XD).

Un animadísimo Itachi barría la casa de aquí para allá mientras su "pequeño ototo" había ido al supermercado a comprar cosas varias para comer ese día. Cada vez Itachi se asombraba más de la mierda que había acumulado la casa incluso con asistenta que la limpiaba de vez en cuando.

-¡Sabes bien que soy hombre de campo!. ¡Y que solo tengo un descapotable!.

Pero la sorpresa llegó cuando descubrió un nido de cuervos en el desván.

-¿Pero qué…?-preguntó asombrado al ver como un pájaro le miraba fijamente y graznaba como intentando echarlo de allí. Itachi frunció el ceño-. ¡A MI NO ME GRAZNES QUE SOY EL PROPIETARIO!. ¡Dónde está la renta! .¿Eh?- le gritó al cuervo levantando un puño en el aire. El pájaro pasó de él por un momento, lo que hizo que Itachi se enfureciese y un brillante color rojo se instalase en sus ojos negros mientras cogía un rastrillo de los que había en el desván.

-O te vas o…-dijo con voz de ultratumba. El pájaro salió volando por la ventana y el Uchiha sonrió satisfecho-. Pajarracos a mi…je.

Como si nada ni nadie le hubiese interrumpido en su tarea, Itachi siguió a lo suyo, espantando a todo bicho viviente que encontrase en su camino. Eso incluyó a su propio hermano cuando llegó de la compra.

-¡Itachi!. ¡Ya he vuelto!

El mayor le recibió con un grito entre malhumorado y cantarín.

-¡OTOTO!. ¡COMO ME PISES LO FREGADO TE JURO QUE TE CAPO!

Sasuke se encogió ante el grito de su hermano y dejó las bolsas de la compra en la cocina. De forma estoica y con evidente autosuficiencia, empezó a sacar todo lo que había comprado, percatándose, con fastidio, que se había olvidado un par de cosas. Chasqueando la lengua comenzó a guardar las latas de conserva y demás en los armarios de la cocina y la despensa, colocándolo todo de forma perfecta. Fue entonces cuando Itachi entró en la cocina y vio que Sasuke no había traído varios alimentos que le había pedido. Le miró con una ceja enarcada.

-Sasuke, una cosa es que seas un amargado total y otra totalmente diferente es que se te olviden cosas que te mandé comprar, teniendo en cuenta que te gusta mantenerte siempre atento a todo- su hermano le miró con una mezcla de ironía y desaliento. Itachi suspiró. Algo tenía que haberle pasado al idiota de su hermano para que de repente se comportase así-. ¿Me vas a contar que demonios te ha pasado?

El Uchiha menor se sentó en la mesa mirando la tabla de esta como si fuese el ser más extraño e interesante del mundo de esa época. Itachi le imitó, mirándole fijamente. Tras unos segundos se suspense, Sasuke suspiró y dijo solamente tres palabras:

-Le he visto.

Su hermano no hizo comentario alguno. Es más, se limitó a seguirle mirando sin importarle el tiempo que pudiese quedarse ahí. Algo le decía que su tonto hermano menor no le estaba contando todo.

-¿Y?- le preguntó por fin, animándole a continuar.

Sasuke volvió a suspirar y le clavó sus profundos ojos negros. Itachi se quedó estático: la mirada que Sasuke le mostraba era helada, fría y sin ningún tipo de emoción. Cómo un ser sin alma, sin motivo por el cual vivir.

-Estaba con una chica embarazada. Hinata.

Esa vez Itachi puso los ojos como platos, luego agitó la cabeza, buscando otros posibles motivos por el cual Naruto podía estar con Hinata, embazada. Tartamudeó un momento, no muy seguro de lo que iba a decir. Sasuke le animó con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Podría estarla acompañando porque su pareja está ocupada-. Sasuke le miró con una ceja enarcada y con cara de: "Eso no te lo crees ni tú que lo estás contando"-. Verás me estuve "documentando" antes de venir. Sakura me contó que estaba soltero y sin compromiso.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. Con que documentándose, ¿eh? Luego hizo materializar una sonrisa en sus finos labios que dejó nuevamente al mayor de una pieza. No sabía a qué se debía esa sonrisa, pero suponía que lo que iba después no le iba a gustar…

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Itachi?- dijo su hermano menor entrecruzando sus manos frente a su rostro pálido.

El pelinegro suspiró y se echó levemente hacia atrás en la silla. Por fin Sasuke había descubierto que ese viaje a Konoha tenía un motivo, y no era ni más ni menos que el de intentar que Sasuke se reconciliase con Naruto. Pero tenía una coartada perfecta preparada.

-No pienso permitir que pierdas el contacto con todos tus antiguos amigos de instituto- susurró llevándose una mano a su sedosa nuca-. Vale que quieras ser un gran abogado y que, para eso, tengas que ir a Tokio a estudiar, vale que dejes de tener contacto con algún amigo, pero no con todos.- Se levantó de la silla y miró a Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro-. Pretendo que consigas volver a quedar de vez en cuando o bien con Sakura, con Sai o con el propio Naruto.

-Eso es imposible, Itachi. No sería capaz de…- arremetió Sasuke meneando la cabeza.

-Sigue siendo tu mejor amigo a pesar de todo, ¿no?- le interrumpió Itachi con voz seria y ronca. El menor se vio obligado a asentir-. Debes al menos recuperar esa amistad…-su voz terminó la frase de forma suave mientras él se giraba para seguir con las tareas de la casa. Antes de salir de la cocina, Itachi añadió solo una cosa más-. Intento evitar que cometas el mismo error que yo, ototo.

Y se fue, dejando a su hermano a solas con sus pensamientos. Él mismo empezaba a sentir un dolor lacerante en la parte de su pecho donde se encontraba el corazón. Se encerró en su habitación y se sentó contra la puerta. Ahora más que nunca se arrepentía de no haberlo apostado todo por ese sentimiento que aún permanecía en su interior…

FLASHBACK

Konoha siempre había destacado por ser una ciudad en la que existían cotillas de todo tipo. Desde marujas diurnas, de esas que llevaban rulos en el pelo, se ponían a fregar la calle en los casos más antiguos de la ciudad y salían a comprar con la bata y dichos artilugios en el pelo, hasta los chicos más jóvenes que iban de fiesta por la noche y se contaban quién había puesto los cuernos a quién y con qué persona. Por decirlo de otra manera, Konoha, al ser una ciudad bastante rural, vivía gracias a los culebrones y al cotilleo (N/A: Como la autora del fic).

Obviamente, había algunas excepciones. A Sakura, la mejor amiga de Sasuke, le importaba medio pimiento lo que le pasaban a las demás personas, siempre y cuando no tuviesen que ver con su querido Sasuke-kun. Era la época en la que la atractiva joven estaba "enchochada" con él. Sai apenas sabía que eso existía y Naruto ya tenía suficiente con sus propios problemas, al igual que Sasuke.

En esos momentos Itachi estaba sentado tranquilamente en un bar, repasando lo que había dado ese día en la academia de actores, cuando oyó un pequeño cuchicheo no muy bien disimulado.

-Hey, mira quién está ahí.

-¡Si es el Uchiha!

-Sí. ¿Sabes lo que he oído últimamente sobre él?

-Si te refieres a lo de que es gay, eso es un secreto a voces. (N/A: Esto ya lo he vivido…)

-No. Sino que esta colado por…

La moral y él ánimo del Uchiha cayeron en picado. ¿Con que secreto a voces?. Pero eso no era lo que más le desconcertaba, sino el hecho de saber que había un rumor nuevo corriendo sobre él por la ciudad. Normalmente, los cotilleos le importaban lo mismo que saber que Britney Spears había vuelto a quedarse embarazada. Vamos, que le importaba un pimiento y medio. Si no era cierto por supuesto. Y si ese rumor llegaba a oídos de la persona de la cual estaba secretamente enamorado no sabría cómo actuar delante de él.

Recogió los apuntes y se cargó la mochila, oyendo como las dos personas se callaban al verlo llegar. Una le dijo a la otra:

-¿Crees que nos ha oído?

A lo que Itachi respondió, yéndose de forma digna y sin mirarle a la cara:

-Es difícil no oíros cuando estáis hablando a gritos.

Se dirigió como una exhalación a la puerta abriéndola de golpe y chocándose con una persona que iba por la calle. Itachi se tambaleó, amenazando con caerse, cuando la persona con la que se había chocado la agarró del brazo, para evitarlo. Una vez estabilizado en el suelo, miró a la otra persona.

-Se que tienes grandes ambiciones, muchacho. Pero si vas chocando con gente por la calle no vas a llegar a conseguir la mitad de ellas- pronunció Minato Namikaze con su eterna sonrisa en el rostro.

El moreno no supo cómo reaccionar. Capeó bastante bien su alborozo sacudiéndose un poco los pantalones y se irguió, con la serenidad bastante bien colocada en su sitio.

-Todo esto se puede explicar perfectamente diciendo: me quiero comer el mundo. Y si tengo que atropellar a alguien, pues lo atropello- respondió el Uchiha.

Minato se carcajeó a sus anchas, dejando la moral de Itachi más aniquilada de lo que ya lo estaba. Tenía buen control sobre sus emociones, sin embargo, estas parecían empezar a tener vida propia. Siempre que veía a Minato le ocurría lo mismo. El rubio pareció percatarse del nerviosismo del menor, aunque este se esforzaba enormemente por ocultarlo. Para romper un poco el hielo, decidió hablar con él un rato a solas. Señaló un bar con apariencia un poco más moderna de la que tenía el bar de dónde había salido Itachi.

-Verás, tengo algo de tiempo y hace mucho que no nos vemos. ¿Qué te parece si tomamos algo?

El portazo que consiguió cerrar la puerta no evitó que el piano siguiese sonando. Itachi golpeaba con una mezcla de desesperación y furia las teclas, como si su sonido fuesen gritos que calmasen su alma desgarrada. Pronto los gritos de dos personas yendo a dónde estaba él hizo que el piano quedase en un suave sonido de fondo comparado con las voces de Sasuke y Naruto.

-¡…lo que pienses que debo o no debo hacer, usuratonkachi!

-¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así, teme!

-¡No me cambies el tema!

Con una nota aguda y chirriante, Itachi se hizo notar a los otros dos, que estaban discutiendo, para variar. Tanto Sasuke, que tenía una creciente vena en la sien como Naruto que parecía a punto de pegarle un buen puñetazo al peliazul se llevaron las manos a los oídos, debido a la rudeza del sonido. Ambos se giraron a la vez para ver a un Itachi sereno y serio mirarles con las manos aún cerca de las teclas.

-¿Por qué no lo dejáis de una vez, tortolitos?

Por alguna extraña y desconcertante razón que Itachi no alcanzaba a comprender, ambos jóvenes se pusieron como tomates maduros y se separaron ligeramente el uno del otro. El mayor enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué demonios ocurría allí? Se levantó con entereza y miró a los dos agachando la cabeza. Aunque Itachi no era muy alto, siempre disfrutaba dejando ver que Naruto y Sasuke eran algo más bajos que él, y esta vez no era una excepción.

-Y ahora me vais a contar porque narices estáis discutiendo ahora.

Los dos chicos se señalaron mutuamente con un gran cabreo, pero aún sonrojados.

-¡Ha empezado el dobe!

-¡Ha empezado él, dattebayo!

Se volvieron a mirar con odio y se dieron la espalda. Itachi suspiró y se volvió atrás, para sentarse en el piano y seguir tocando. Comenzó a hacer sonar una melodía bastante animada y que tenía toques graciosos. Naruto se acercó curioso a la partitura de la que leía para ver que estaba tocando, pero Itachi la cerró a tiempo.

-Si quieres saber que estoy tocando, dime tú primero que le pasa al estreñido de mi hermano ahora.

Sasuke soltó un bufido poco digno y se cruzó de brazos mientras Naruto se llevaba una mano a la nuca, algo nervioso.

-Es…algo largo de explicar, dattebayo.

-Precisamente ahora me pillas con tiempo-rebatió el moreno con presteza, sin apartar la vista de las teclas del piano. De repente la tercera voz incurrió en la conversación que mantenían los otros.

-¿Pretendes resolver nuestros problemas, aniki?. ¿Tú?.¿El que no sabe cómo enfrentarse a los suyos propios?

¡Ouch! Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Un segundo, ¿Sasuke acababa de bromear?. ¿En qué momento había vuelto a caer la bomba de Hiroshima y había ocurrido el Armagedón? Apartó la vista del piano y se giró en el asiento, mirando a su hermano. Naruto estaba tan sorprendido como el propio Itachi frente al cambio de actitud de su mejor amigo/rival. Se acercó a él en dos zancadas y le sacudió los hombros.

-¡Sasuke!.¡Vuelve en ti, por dios!

Tenían los rostros tan cercanos que era algo sumamente mal interpretable. Cuando ambos se percataron se alejaron rápidamente. Itachi arqueó una sonrisa perversa en sus labios y se levantó de la silla, dirección a la cocina.

-Creo que ya pillo de que va la cosa-comentó de forma jovial. Naruto volvió a sonrojarse y Sasuke murmuró algo así como: "Voy a dejar esto en mi habitación", y salió huyendo. Esa situación era la que buscaba Naruto para comentarle cierto asunto a Itachi.

-Oe, Itachi- el nombrados e giró para mirarle frente a frente-.He oído por ahí que tú…bueno, que a ti te gusta alguien, dattebayo.

Interiormente, el moreno se quedó helado, pero lo máximo que hizo para demostrarlo fue entrecerrar levemente el ceño. Siguió su camino a la cocina mientras Naruto se sentaba en la mesa, atento a la respuesta.

-Ya sabes que no hago caso a los rumores a no ser que sean ciertos, Naruto-kun.

El rubio agitó las manos nerviosamente, como intentando excusarse y habló nuevamente, más rápido que antes.

-Ya sabes que a mí me pasa lo mismo, dattebayo. Es sólo que no sabía si esta vez ese rumor era real o no, dattebayo. Y ya sabes que soy muy cotilla, dattebayo. Pero es que…

No pudo continuar ya que Sasuke le lanzó un adorno que estaba situado en la estantería de la cocina y le dio en la cabeza. Por suerte el adorno no era de cristal y no se rompió con la colisión. Antes de caer al suelo, Itachi lo cogió con eficiencia.

-No hables tanto- dijo simplemente el Uchiha menor, sentándose en la mesa, lo más lejos posible del rubio. Este se frotaba en la cabeza, dónde el adorno le había dado, Itachi miró a su hermano menor con rencor mientras volvía a colocar el adorno en su sitio.

-Sabes que oka-san se pone de los nervios cuando se rompe un adorno. ¿No podrías haber buscado otra forma de hacerle callar? Yo qué sé, manteniendo su boca ocupa en cierta zona de su cuerpo, por ejemplo…

Si las miradas matasen, Itachi habría caído fulminado en el suelo de la cocina por la mirada que le estaba enviando su hermano. Claro que la mirada no tenía mucho efecto si el que la enviaba tenía un gran gran gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y su mejor amigo carraspeaba con el mismo nivel de rubor. Otra sonrisa perversa se formó en los labios del aspirante a actor.

-Vaya. Vuestra reacción me ha dado mucho en qué pensar…

En ese momento la paciencia de Sasuke rozó un límite al que no había llegado en su vida y se levantó directo a darle una paliza a su hermano. Naruto le cogió de los brazos, intentando detenerle.

-¡Serás…!

-¡Sasuke-teme!.¡Quieto, dattebayo!

-¿Por qué no te ocupas de tus propios problemas y dejar de fastidiar a los demás? O mejor aún, ¿por qué no le dices a Minato lo que sientes de una vez por todas?

Esta vez el que fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano era el Uchiha mayor. Sasuke, consciente de que había tocado una fibra sensible de su hermano, se tranquilizó un poco. Naruto estaba estático.

-¿Mi padre?

Itachi siguió en completo silencio, mirando firmemente a Sasuke. Este se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su error. Itachi no quería que Naruto supiese lo que sentía por su padre, el afamado director de un periódico que salía cada día y era líder de ventas.

-Aniki…

El mayor le miró como si no le viese en realidad, volviendo a la parte más fría de su carácter. Sasuke odiaba esa expresión de su hermano, era como si no tuviese motivo de vivir, o hubiese matado a alguien. (N/A: Si yo te contara…).

Subió a su habitación, sin mirar a Naruto o algo de su entorno, pesadamente, intentando contener la pena que le asolaba el corazón. El rubio miró al mayor subir y luego dirigió la mirada al Uchiha menor, que apretaba los puños, sabiendo que la había cagado de la forma más estúpida e infantil y que ahora llegarían las preguntas. Como esperaba, Naruto le miró, deseando obtener una respuesta. Sasuke se sentía oprimido por esos grandes ojos azules que, por mucho que intentase negarlo, tanto le atraían. Le devolvió la mirada y se dirigió hacia el salón, seguido del rubio.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar muy seriamente, Naruto.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Itachi?- preguntó Deidara a su amigo, sin poder desviar su mirada azul de él. El moreno asintió lentamente, mientras sentía las miradas de Sasori y Deidara fijas en él.

-No lo soporto más. Últimamente pienso demasiado en él, no puedo evitar asociarle con cualquier cosa, y cada vez que veo a Naruto s eme encoje el corazón. Es…no puedo…

Deidara sacó el billete de autobús que había cogido para el Uchiha y se lo entregó.

-No lo pierdas.

Itachi levantó la mirada, agradecido.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

* * *

_No me gusta hacer sufrir a Itachi...En serio, no me gustar hacerle sufrir, al fin y al cabo, es mi personaje favorito. No kiero hacerle pupita, pero no me queda otra T.T snif snif._

Otra cosa: ¡¡Dejadme reviews porfaaaaaa!!


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: Un recuerdo y la familia.

Había despedido a Hinata de forma realmente rápida y bastante fría. La morena debía haber percibido ese cambio, ya que no hizo ningún comentario ni intentó hacerle hablar. Tendría que llamar a Sai y Sakura para hacerles saber el "brevísimo" encuentro que habían tenido con Sasuke Uchiha. No le había agradado nada encontrárselo así tan de repente, y mucho menos estando con Naruto. Sin embargo, mientras que Naruto se había quedado estático, con el cuerpo en plena tensión, el moreno el único gesto que hizo que denotase que había visto al rubio y atractivo kitsune era un leve fruncimiento de ceño. Luego hizo cómo si ambos hubiesen sido fantasmas de su mente y volvió a mirar la lista de la compra, con evidente concentración. Naruto perdió su habitual vitalidad y le rodeó un aura de profunda depresión de la cual la morena no se pudo deshacer ni fingiendo que había roto aguas. Cuando el rubio se percató de que era una broma, estuvo a punto de ahorcarla, pero pronto recordó su estado y la posibilidad de que Neji buscase una retorcida manera de vengarse, así que enseguida descartó la idea de llevar sus manos al níveo cuello de la Hyuga.

Mientras veía alejarse a ese rubio que en tantas ocasiones le había ocasionado tantas lágrimas, no pudo más que pensar en las vueltas que daba la vida. Por fin Naruto se estaba recuperando del golpe que había sido para él la marcha del menor de los Uchiha y justo cuando se estaba distrayendo para evitar recordarle, él aparecía. Eso no podía ser una coincidencia. Y su intuición femenina le decía que sabía quién estaba detrás de ese retorno inesperado. Sakura y Sai habían estado dando mucho la tabarra con el tema de que Sasuke debería volver para el compromiso de Shikamaru y Temari y para el nacimiento de su propio hijo. Y ya de paso, veían a Itachi tras tanto tiempo sin saber nada de él. Hinata no sabía por qué el Uchiha mayor se había ido de Konoha. Lo último que sabía de él era que había arrasado en taquilla haciendo de un aventurero con mirada sexy y único intelecto. La mayoría de las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies antes de conocerle, excepto una, que le consideraba un arrogante. Como era de esperar, Itachi en la película empezaba a perseguirla mientras unos malos malotes intentaban matarla. Para ella Itachi había hecho mejores películas y mejores interpretaciones. Pero la gran mayoría de sus fans eran mujeres, y bastante pervertidas podía añadir, con lo cual tuvo mucho éxito.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que casi no se percató de la mano que se posaba en su hombro hasta que el rosto de Neji entró en su campo de visión. Le dedicó una sonrisa que Neji le devolvió en un beso en la frente.

-Él sabe cuidar de sí mismo.

Hinata no supo responderle. Puede que Naruto fuese ya lo bastante mayorcito para saber qué hacer en cada situación, pero no era lo suficientemente maduro cómo para saber cómo enfrentarse a Sasuke. Apoyó su mano en el brazo de su esposo, en una liviana caricia que les inundó de ternura a ambos. Neji, por su parte acarició el voluminoso vientre de su mujer, con evidente satisfacción masculina.

-Vamos a casa- susurró Hinata con voz serena.

OoOOoOOoOOoO

Vagabundeaba sin rumbo alguno por las calles de Konoha. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba tan despistado y sin ganas de nada. Sakura, Sai e Hinata nunca le habían dejado suficiente tiempo libre como para vagabundear sin rumbo tras la partida de Sasuke. Y el hecho de que ahora tuviese tiempo libre para pensar en su principal quebradero de cabeza no era para nada sano.

Se sentó en un banco de un parque, sin poder evitar recordar que en aquel parque Sasuke le había hecho la promesa de ser el primero con el que se comunicase. Seguramente, sin quererlo había acabado siendo así. Enterró la cabeza en sus manos, en un movimiento desesperado.

¿Por qué? . ¿Por qué ahora que ya estaba empezando _por fin_ a olvidarle?

Vale, él no era un ex novio del tipo melodramático. Pero era la pura realidad. Por mucho que se hubiese conseguido distraer, todavía añoraba su silueta bajo las sábanas, su calor a su lado al dormir, sus excitantes besos y, sobre todo, la suave caricia de su cuerpo mientras le poseía con el ansia propia de una fiera salvaje.

Lanzó algo que se pudo percibir como un suspiro de desesperación justo en el momento en que una sombra alargada y de unas proporciones parecidas a las suyas le tapaba el sol. No tenía ni ganas de levantar la cabeza para saber quién podría ser. Poco le importaba. El propietario de la sombra debió percatarse de ese hecho ya que decidió darle su tiempo y esperar tranquilamente de pie…

Pero, al igual que el muchacho que estaba sentado en el banco, esa persona no tenía demasiada paciencia.

-Al menos podrías fingir que te alegras de volver a ver a tu padre después de tres largos meses de ausencia…

Entonces el rubio por fin miró, con cierta mirada de sorpresa, al hombre propietario de la sombra y vio a una persona exacta físicamente a él. Los mismos ojos azules, cabellos rubios y piel morena. Y esa eterna y sincera sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

-¡Papá!- exclamó olvidando su momento de angustia existencial y levantándose de un salto.

Minato Namikaze aumentó la sonrisa.

-Vaya, una reacción, ya pensé que me había equivocado y era un maniquí con tu forma.

Naruto rió encantado y le abrazó palmeándole la espalda. Minato le devolvió el gesto, sin poder evitar observar que Naruto en los últimos meses que había pasado fuera parecía más maduro y por añadidura esa madurez le había dado a sus ojos un brillo de sabiduría. Si estirabas un poco esa madurez se podía apreciar que Minato parecía casi más joven que él. Se separaron un poco y Minato no pudo evitar hacer un comentario sobre esa madurez.

-Fíjate, estás más maduro, cualquiera que no nos conozca pensaría que tú eres el padre y yo el hijo.

Naruto no se enfurruñó, sino que sonrió y le tocó con un dedo la frente donde se podía observar unas raíces más rubias de lo normal.

-Claro que eso sería hasta que viesen tus canas y tus arrugas de viejales.

La sonrisa de Minato se escurrió de su cara como si de un huevo roto se tratase. ¡Joe con el niño! No sólo había madurado sino que ahora también sabía cómo responder a los piques convencionales. Todavía recordaba cuando Kushina le había dicho que estaba embarazada. Fue un trago de agua fría en pleno desierto. Cuando ella murió les dejó una profunda mella a él y a Naruto, que tan sólo tenía cinco añitos. En esos momentos vivían en la capital y tras su muerte se mudaron a Konoha. Desde entonces cada vez que Minato tenía que ir a la capital o bien para una reunión con algún político importante y alguna que otra entrevista, llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas para su mujer.

Abrazó a Naruto con un brazo por los hombros y dijo:

-Bueno, cuéntame si ha pasado algo interesante estos meses…

OoOOoOOoOOoO

-¡Ototo-kun! ¡Ya tienes el traje preparado! Kukukuku- exclamó Itachi desde el salón en el cual había estado planchando los dos trajes que iban a llevar a la fiesta de disfraces de Shikamaru y Temari. No podrían haber elegido hacer una fiesta normal y corriente…nooooooo. Tenían que hacer una fiesta de compromiso de disfraces…que poca consideración por los recién llegados.

Sasuke bajó las escaleras con desánimo y se encaró a su hermano, que recogía su traje, preparándose para irse a su habitación y vestirse. Obviamente a él le importaba un comino esa maldita fiesta de disfraces y con quién pudiese encontrarse, pero resulta que él no iba a ir con ese horrible disfraz y no se iba a encontrar con su ex novio en ella. Se cruzó de brazos en la puerta impidiendo a su hermano mayor pasar por ella. Al ver eso, Itachi enarcó una ceja, cargado de ropa por todos los brazos.

-No pienso ir.

-Irás.

-Por encima de mi cadáver.

-Eso a mí no me supone ningún problema- comentó Itachi como si nada. En una de sus actuaciones más estelares interpretó a un asesino en serie, ganándose un premio de la crítica y rozar un Oscar que se llevó un tío que hacía de mafioso. Mala pata, pero esa cara era la que usaba para amenazar a su ototo con cosas desagradables si no hacía lo que él quería.

Sasuke no se amedrentó.

-Me importa un pimiento.

-Pues anda que a mi…

-¿Por qué tengo que ir si hace cuatro años que no veo a nadie?

-Por la misma razón que yo voy que hace siete que no piso esta ciudad.

-Yo tengo ahí aun ex novio con el que posiblemente acabe peleando.

-Yo tengo por esas cercanías a un amor platónico de mi época dorada de juventud inocente- soltó Itachi, a lo que Sasuke respondió con una mirada de divertida ironía.

-¿Dorada juventud "inocente"?- preguntó con cierto escepticismo.

-Más inocente de lo que soy ahora seguro. Y no cambies de tema.

-Me da igual lo que digas, no voy a ir. Y menos con eso- señaló el traje que según Itachi él debía de ponerse por el bien de la humanidad- que pretende pasar por ropa.

A Itachi le estaba empezando a fastidiar su hermano y por eso empezó a cuestionarse seria mente sacar la maquinaria pesada.

-Como no te lo pongas le diré a todo el mundo que en la fiesta de fin de curso de la universidad te enrollaste con dos tíos y acabaste muuuuuuuy mal…

-¡Pero si ese fuiste tú!

-¿Tiene pruebas válidas que lo demuestren, señor fiscal?- Sasuke se encogió por la vergüenza y por la propia comprensión de que Itachi podría llegar a hacerle mucho más de lo que él podía soñar jamás. El mayor cogió a duras penas el traje y se lo plantó delante de las narices. Sasuke se lo arrebató con rabia y empezó a subir las escaleras, refunfuñando.

-Podría ser peor…- le oyó decir Itachi. Con un deje de diversión, el pelinegro dijo:

-Se me olvidaba decirte, ototo: que lleva medias con liguero y zapatos de tacón alto y fino.

-¡SERÁS CABRÓN!

OoOOoOOoOOoO

El aspecto que ahora presentaba la casa era una muestra del esfuerzo que había supuesto dejarla en ese estado. Tanto los Sabaku como los Nara se habían esforzado en dejarla en perfecto estado para la fiesta de compromiso/disfraces que se empezaba a celebrar en esos momentos.

Hubo una sorpresa monumentalmente monumental cuando vieron a Shikamaru disfrazado. El perezoso Nara se había dejado encandilar por su rubia y mandona prometida y se había encasquetado un traje como de ricachón de los años veinte, a juego con el traje de Temari que iba con un vestido de chica de Cabaret a lo Cyd Charisse, corto hasta las rodillas, con brillantes lentejuelas negras. Se había recogido el pelo en un peinado típico de esa época y se paseaba contoneándose de acá para allá con un cigarro con boquilla en la mano y un fular a juego con el pecaminoso vestido. A Shikamaru no se le veía demasiado tranquilo en ese aspecto: le había llamado problemática más veces de las que eran habituales en él.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Neji e Hinata, el primero disfrazado de samurái y la segunda se había saltado el disfraz debido a que no había encontrado ninguno que concordase con su estado. Les siguieron Gaara, Kankuro y Kiba, quiénes iban de mapache, Pinocho y perro respectivamente. Temari hizo un comentario un tanto soez sobre la extraña afición que tenían a los animales…y tuvo que esconderse para protegerse de la temida furia de su hermano menor. Naruto, Minato, Sakura y Sai hicieron más tarde su aparición estelar. El primero iba cómicamente disfrazado de zorro con pelaje rojizo, Sai se vistió de pintor, con bata marrón desgastada y con manchas de tinta de diversos colores. Sakura dio que hablar con un traje rosa largo hasta los tobillos y palabra de honor. Acabado con un cinturón rosa, un par de guantes y una especie de cola como si fuese un pavo real invertido. Sin embargo el que más resaltó con su disfraz fue Minato que iba de…

-Entre todos los disfraces que podrías haber escogido, tenías que elegir el de cura exorcista, ¿no?- preguntó Naruto un tanto molesto y rascándose la nariz con una de sus zarpas.

-Mira quien fue a hablar- Minato se puso en pose de exorcismo, con un libro abierto en una mano y lanzando agua con una botella con la otra hacia su hijo-. ¡Yo te expulso demonio! ¡Deja este cuerpo inocente y vuelve al infierno a dónde perteneces!

-De vez en cuando cuesta ver quién de los dos es más crío- comentó Sakura mientras Naruto empezaba a huir de su padre que seguía lanzándole agua.

-¿Por qué te has puesto esa peluca rubia, Sakura?-preguntó Sai por décima vez. Consiguió la misma respuesta que antes.

-Ya te enterarás.

En su desesperada huída de su padre, Naruto tuvo tiempo de saludar a varios amigos que empezaban a llegar. Entre ellos a Gaara, a Ino y a los propios novios y a Neji e Hinata. La joven todavía seguía un poco preocupada por la rápida desaparición esa mañana del kitsune y se quedó mirándole como si fuese a romper a llorar en cualquier momento. Neji se comportó con más naturalidad aunque también estaba preocupado por el rubio. Cuando este se fue porque su padre le había vuelto a encontrar, Neji comentó:

-Lo lleva bien. Quizás fue el destino el que los hizo reencontrarse.

Hinata enarcó las cejas y le dio un golpecito en el brazo a su esposo.

-No empieces que no llevamos ni quince minutos de fiesta.

Nadie se esperaba que apareciesen por ahí Kakashi e Iruka, pero lo hicieron. Kakashi lo hizo disfrazado de mafioso e Iruka de profesor de instituto y más preocupado que las familias de los novios. Kakashi intentaba por todos los medios recuperar la atención de su novio, pero no había manera de que el castaño no dejase de preocuparse por todo, hasta que Kakashi se hartó y le secuestró. Desde ese instante no le había soltado ni un segundo.

Naruto en ese momento se encontraba saludando a Shino cuando se fijó en que varias personas miraban la puerta de la casa bastante asombrados. Oyó un grito de típica Fangirl, seguramente proveniente de Ino, pero él no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formase en sus divertidos labios. Fue el primero en acercarse a esa figura enfundada en cuero negro y con una capa negra ondulando tras él. El pelo negro suelto elegantemente a cada lado de su cara.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, Itachi.

El mayor de los Uchiha sonrió cómo sólo él sabía hacerlo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Naruto.


	5. Capítulo 4

_No tengo excusa posible._

_Con éste fic no._

_Dos años. Dos largos años de olvidos, de nuevos proyectos, de falta de inspiración. De mil y una cosa que no han apoyado precisamente que éste capítulo siguiese adelante. Pero había algo que sí me apoyaba: yo misma y mis ansias de no dejar este proyecto en la cuneta._

_Y por fin, lo he conseguido._

_Un capítulo corto que no consigue empezar a agradecer todo loq ue vosotras habéis hecho por mi._

_Me dolía cada vez que recibía un review de éste fic e intentaba seguirlo escribiendo para que al menos leyeséis. Y quien la sigue la consigue._

_No me pueod ni perdonar a mí misma que haya tardado tanto en seguir éste proyecto al que tengo un aprecio exacerbado._

_Es mi primer NaruSasu y MinaIta largo. Y por siempre le mimaré, aunque tarde otros dos años en escribir el siguiente capítulo (dios no lo quiera)._

_Sin más:_

_¡Espero que os guste!  
_

* * *

_Capítulo 4: Enredos.  
_

Nada más ver a parecer al mayor de los Uchihas por la puerta de la fiesta, Sakura supo que Sasuke no debía andar muy lejos. Trastabillando debido a lo fino que era el vestido en los tobillos, la joven se acercó a Itachi, pasando al lado de una histérica Ino y un inusualmente callado y serio Minato. No se dedicó a intentar comprender esos comportamientos y se encaminó hacia el cuerpo de infarto de Itachi quien hablaba afablemente con Naruto. Mientras éste se fue a por un par de copas, Sakura llamó la atención al actor. Al contrario que Sai y Naruto, el Uchiha si que reconoció el vestido rosa y la peluca que llevaba la pelirrosa. Oyó perfectamente cómo el joven se ponía a cantar: _'Cause we are living in a material world..._

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó la joven sin andarse con rodeos, aprovechando que Naruto todavía no había vuelto y que Itachi sabría perfectamente a quién se refería.

-El señorito ototo no ha desayunado All Bran, y debería hacerlo. Se ha quedado en el coche que he mandado traer desde Tokio. Es un Ford negro de cristales tintados. Es el más alejado de la entrada, así que no será difícil verle.

Nada más recibir esa información, la joven pelirrosa se dirigió al aparcamiento, alternando con rapidez los pies izquierdo y derecho, evitando así trastabillar y caerse. Itachi tenía razón, no era difícil ver el coche negro brillando con las farolas del aparcamiento. Seguro que Sasuke se escudaría en los cristales tintados como una lapa al fondo marino, pero la joven médico tenía sus métodos de chantaje. Con fuerza golpeó el cristal que tenía más cerca, que era el trasero izquierdo.

-Sasuke, no te escondas. Sé perfectamente que estás ahí.

Un pequeño ruido, sospechosamente parecido a un bufido, salió del interior del elegante coche. La Haruno suspiró, pidiendo a cualquier tipo de dios que hubiese en los cielos que le diese paciencia. A su espalda, notó como Sai se le unía.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el joven mientras la pelirrosa volvía a golpetear el cristal negro.

-Venga Sasuke, que no es para tanto- insistió la pelirrosa, moviéndose un poco hacia delante, agarrando el cierre de la puerta del copiloto.

-Prueba tú a ponerte esto.

Antes que el menor de los Uchiha pudiese evitarlo, Sakura abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento delantero izquierdo, cerrando acto seguido. Al contrario de lo que había supuesto, Sasuke, se encontraba en el asiento trasero derecho, justo detrás del conductor. El Uchiha le devolvió una mirada aterrorizada al ver que la pelirrosa se había sentado sin ningún tipo de permiso. Mientras Sakura le miraba a los ojos, evitando hacer comentarios jocosos sobre su disfraz, Sasuke miró de arriba abajo a la pelirrosa, comenzando por la peluca rubia y terminando en la obvia incomodidad de la cintura de Sakura, que para poder mirar bien a Sasuke necesitaba mover casi todo el cuerpo.

-No sé quién te convenció para ir disfrazada de Marilyn Monroe.

La joven lanzó al aire una sonrisa irónica que dejó helado a Sasuke, quien no se la esperaba para nada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no quería disfrazarme de Marilyn?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, gesto que con su disfraz le quedaba adorable. Antes de que pudiese evitarlo, la puerta trasera izquierda del coche se abrió dando paso a la sonriente cara de Sai.

-Me habéis dejado fuera sólo, bastardo.

-Nadie te ha invitado a entrar ahora tampoco- puntualizó el Uchiha, haciendo que la negra mirada de Sai se desplazase hasta él. Tras hacer un recorrido de abajo a arriba, el joven cerró la puerta, dio la vuelta al coche y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, ante la ceja enarcada de Sasuke y la mirada extrañada de su novia. Captó ésta última y encogiéndose de hombros comentó como si nada:

-Es que el Uchiha-bastardo tiene pinta de mujer bien dispuesta cuando se está cerca con ése disfraz.

Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke se puso rojo cómo un tomate maduro, contrastando aún más lo que decía Sai. La Haruno miró a su novio con ganas de partirle la cabeza.

-O sea, que el "Uchiha-bastardo" te pone con ése disfraz, y tu novia con curvas encerradas en un vestido asfixiante ni si quiera te la sube, ¿no?

-Es que al Uchiha-bastardo hace mucho que no le veo. A ti te veo todos los días, fea.

Sasuke ignoró la discusión que Sai y Sakura se traían entre manos, cruzando las piernas cómo pudo y poniendo los brazos delante de su pecho. Tras un puñetazo en la cabeza de Sai por parte de Sakura, de nuevo una puerta se abrió. Ésta vez fue la trasera derecha, la más cercana a Sasuke, quien huyó de la luz cómo si fuese un murciélago. Por ella apareció el sonriente y cubierto rostro de Kakashi.

-¡Hola!- saludó con afabilidad mientras se sentaba en el asiento trasero derecho en el que hacía escasos segundo estaba Sasuke y volvía a cerrar la puerta-. Me preguntaba qué motivo podría tener Sai para salir de éste coche y volver a entrar, así que decidí investigar. Por cierto, Sasuke, estás muy bueno así vestido.

El Uchiha, que tras su huída de la luz se había vuelto un amasijo de ropa y de encaje, miró a su antiguo maestro con exasperación e irritación.

-No me mire así, que será peor- afirmó el Hatake, sin arrepentirse en ningún momento de lo anteriormente dicho-. Sí fuese Iruka el que estuviese en tu situación ten por seguro que ya no llevaría ese disfraz puesto. Bueno, puede que sí; pero la ropa interior, no.

Antes éste inciso, y con una sonrisa falsa, Sai no pudo evitar comentar:

-Pero, Kakashi sensei, tú no necesitas que Iruka tenga puesta esa ropa para dejarle sin ropa interior.

-Lo extraño es que Iruka lleve cualquier tipo de ropa cuando éste pervertido anda cerca- comentó Sakura con cara de circunstancias, dejando a Kakashi sin defensa posible.

A pesar del obvio ambiente cómico que se respiraba en ésa conversación, Sasuke no estaba, ni mucho menos, divertido. Con la vena de la sien palpitándole con violencia, reclamó atención con un conocido tono frío y serio, pero no por ello temido.

-El que no salga de éste coche antes de que cuente tres le echo a patadas. Y recuerdo a ocupantes que llevo tacones de aguja.

-Y yo- cortó Sakura con indiferencia- ¿Y?

Sai y Kakashi se miraron entre sí, cómo evaluando si el Uchiha era capaz o no de cumplir su amenaza. Observando su rostro cabía pensar que sí era capaz de cumplirla, cosa que se confirmó cuando alzó una mano con tres dedos levantados. No se dio cuenta de que Sakura alcanzaba el manillar de la puerta en la que se apoyaba para poder mirar a los ocupantes del coche frente a frente. La pelirrosa lo aferró con firmeza, sin que el Uchiha lo supiese.

-Uno, dos…- dijo mientras bajaba los dedos que correspondían a cada número.

-Tres- terminó Sakura por él, abriendo la puerta.

Al perder su punto de apoyo, Sasuke intentó agarrarse al respaldo de Sakura sin demasiada suerte. Lo único que consiguió fue reducir la velocidad de su caída y evitar así el darse un buen golpe en la cabeza, aunque una vez en el suelo, casi lo hubiera preferido en vez de tener que soportar ese bochorno.

La falda del disfraz de sirvienta se había abierto, dejando ver los bóxers azules marinos que, desoyendo las órdenes de Itachi, se había puesto. Los pies enfundados en los tacones de aguja que tanto maldecía se habían quedado en el asiento del coche, lo cual conseguía que los tres ocupantes del mismo tuviesen una vista privilegiada de sus partes nobles. Caído en el suelo, con las piernas en alto, el disfraz de sirvienta porno y la cofia mal puesta en sus ya de por sí desordenados cabellos le hacían tener un aspecto más atractivo y sensual de lo que usualmente tenía.

Desde su posición, al joven no le costó oír las suaves carcajadas que soltaban sus dos amigos y su antiguo maestro.

-Vale. _Muy graciosa_, Sakura. Gracias a ti ya no puedo sentirme más humillado- le recriminó el Uchiha con un leve sonrojo en la cara, apenas visible en la luz del aparcamiento. Cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho, formando así un gesto de inconformismo y mirando el cielo estrellado.

De repente, las risitas que le llegaban se silenciaron abruptamente a la vez que una cara que conocía muy bien entraba en su invertido espacio visual. Era una cara de piel morena, marcas zorrunas en las mejillas, ojos azules y pelo rubio con dos orejas de zorro rojo adornándolo.

-¿Sasuke-teme?

OOoOOoOOoOOoOO

Desde que Naruto se había acercado a él para saludarle, al Uchiha mayor le había quedado claro que aunque se mostrase afable y ocurrente, como le recordaba, el joven Uzumaki estaba deseando preguntarle por el paradero de Sasuke. Aunque su estúpido Ototo había huido de Naruto en el supermercado, estaba seguro de que si Sasuke se hubiese quedado quietecito en su sitio sin mostrar indiferencia, Naruto y él habrían acaba entablando conversación. Al fin y al cabo, aunque el rubio fuese tan orgulloso cómo el Uchiha, Naruto sabía cuando debía hablar con alguien y cuando no.

Cuando por fin el zorrito se decidió a preguntarle por Sasuke con un tono casual, Itachi le dio todas las señas que necesitaba para encontrar a Sasuke con ese disfraz tan sugerente que le había hecho poner. Porque, aunque Sasuke pensaba que Itachi era un pervertido, nada más lejos de la realidad. Simplemente era un hombre al que le encantaba enredar las cosas. Sobre todo si esas cosas eran posibles reconciliaciones o rencuentro tras varios años sin saber nada de nadie en ése lugar.

Meneando la cabeza, se dirigió a la barra esquivando a Ino, quien de repente parecía **muy** interesada en conseguir un pequeño mechón de su cabello. Con un movimiento ágil, el actor se puso el coletero rojo que siempre llevaba por si en algún momento era necesario. Tras colocarse la coleta baja, pidió un Martini blanco, chocando sin querer con alguien alto vestido completamente de negro. Y cuando se giró para pedir disculpas…

-Recuerdo que la última vez que te vi también me empujaste intentando comerte el mundo.

-Namika…

-Termina ese mote formal y te aseguro que no volverás a hablar- aseguró Minato con una para nada amenazante sonrisa-. No eres menor de edad ni nada por el estilo cómo para llamarme con esa formalidad. Y yo no supero los sesenta como para que tú me estés tratando como si tuviese ochenta. Minato. A secas.

Y aunque Itachi le devolvió a ese pecaminoso rubio una sonrisa ligera, su corazón dio un brinco cuando se fijó en lo genial que le quedaba el color negro en contraste con su oscura piel y sus claros ojos azules.

Maldita la hora en la que forzó a Sasuke a venir a esa fiesta.

Comenzaba a pensar que no había sido para nada una buena idea.

¿Sería por la mirada alegre y sincera que le mostraba el Namikaze o quizá por la emoción intangible que salía por todos los poros de la piel morena del propio Minato? Lo que sí sabía es que esa noche podía tener un final que no estaba seguro de desear…

* * *

_No os puedo pedir que me dejéis review. No sé siquiera si después de tanto tiempo seguiréis interesadas en éste fic. Pero al menos las que se molesten en leerlo recibirán todo mi cariño._


End file.
